Dippycat
by Aldecaalfi
Summary: Dipper suspiró, su día había empeorado repentinamente, y todo por culpa de Bill.


El felino movió sus orejas con molestia por quinta vez consecutiva, mostró los colmillos y bufó, se agazapó de nuevo entre la maleza, tratando de camuflar su pelaje de color café entre el follaje y la tierra, sus ojos café-rojizo escanearon el sitio frente a él, buscando desesperadamente a una pequeña niña que vestía suéteres brillantes.

Bingo.

La niña se encontraba jugando con un regordete cerdo, se encontraba lo suficientemente distraída como para que pudiese pasar desapercibido.

Y era justo lo que necesitaba.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dos patas, cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido ni alertar a la chica, apretando contra su pecho llevaba un viejo y andrajoso libro, de portada gruesa y un sucio rojo, en la portada una mano dorada con seis dedos y el número tres le adornaba en negro.

Se escabulló con sumo cuidado, siendo consciente de que si era descubierto sería su fin, paso a paso continuó un camino que le parecía infinito, en sus patas descalzas era consciente de cómo se le clavaban pequeñas piedras en sus almohadillas, causándole un horrible dolor , el pelaje de color oscuro le causaba sofoco bajo el intenso sol del verano, sus orejas escuchaban cualquier diminuto ruido de su alrededor, y sus ojos le dolían debido a la luz del sol.

Movió de nuevo las orejas, esta vez debido a su nerviosismo, ya casi llegaba a su destino, la antigua cabaña de color café se alzaba casi majestuosamente frente a él, conforme más se acercaba más tranquilo se sentía.

Subió los escalones que llevaban de la cabaña al jadín trasero y viceversa de a poco, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido en la crujiente madera ni de alertar al grupo de personas que acaba de aparecer, bajando de un autobús blanco y azul claro, lanzó un pequeño silbido de molestia y continuó su camino, entrando finalmente a la choza.

De inmediato pegó su cuerpo a la puerta y lanzó un suspiro de alivio, segundos después ya se encontraba lanzándose a las escaleras del lugar para subir, moviendo su cola y abriendo la puerta del ático.

Se dirigió una de las camas que estaba frente a un cuadro de un barco surcando un mar embravecido, dejó el libro sobre la cama y acto subido se subió a ella, solo para acomodarse y comenzar a hojear las hojas del libro a gran velocidad, con luz negra en mano.

-Vamos, vamos.- El felino silbó con molestia y desesperación.-

Después de alrededor de media hora se rindió y prácticamente lanzó el libro hacia la cama que estaba del otro lado y se acostó es la cama volviéndose una bola peluda.

-Esto es ridículo.-Lloró el joven gato.-¡Maldito demonio!

Se levantó para verse en el espejo y frunció su ceño.

-¿¡Y ahora que demonios les diré a mis padres?!

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue un borrón.

Primero la puerta se abrió de golpe, segundo entró la niña con cerdo en brazos y gritando algo parecido a ¡Ohpordiosohpordiosohpordios!,tercero el gato se volteó de golpe con pelaje erizado y ojos dilatados, cuarto el gato tropezó hacia atrás pisándose su cola provocando su caída al suelo, junto con el espejo y quinto, silencio.

Segundo agónicos pasaron antes de la muchacha habló.

-¿Dipper?

El felino que seguía en el piso lanzó un gemido y acto seguido levantó la mirada a la chica que se encontraba en estado de shock frente a él.

-¿Sí Mabel?

Un par de segundos después, unas carcajadas comenzaron a resonar durante toda la cabaña, junto un sonido de protesta de parte de Pato, un rápido movimiento de Stan para bajar el volumen de su audífono y varias miradas extrañas de tanto turistas como trabajadores de la cabaña del misterio.

Mabel actualmente se estaba agarrando el estómago y rodaba en el suelo como si estuviera poseída.

Dipper tenía una mirada aburrida en su rostro, se agarró la cabeza y gimió.- Mabel, por favor.

Después de alrededor unos insoportables diez minutos para los sensibles oídos de Dipper, Mabel por fin paró y se sentó en su cama.

-Lo siento… Dippycat

El mencionado lanzó un bufido de molestia y se levantó del incómodo espejo solo para irse a acostar en su cama, la mirada de Mabel no se separaba de él.

-Y entonces.. ¿que pasó?-

-Bill…-Murmuró Dipper con la cabeza gacha y las orejas pegadas al cráneo.

Mabel frunció el ceño con molestia.

-Aunque ni siquiera se muy bien lo que paso, todo sucedió muy rápido.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Mabel habló.

-Será mejor que encuentra la manera de volver a ser humano bro-bro.-La chica se levantó de su cama y le pinchó juguetonamente la nariz.-Porque si el Tío Stan te ve de esa manera, serás la nueva atracción de la cabaña.

El felino antropomórfico silbó con molestia y se acostó es su cama, haciéndose bola, de nuevo.

-Lo que sea.-Refunfuño.-Ahora estoy cansado.

-Pero si apenas son las doce…

Ignorando el comentario cerró los ojos y trató de dormir, aunque el intento no le funciono del todo,ya que segundos después fue capaz de sentir algo en su nariz, la movió un poco mientras trataba de dormir, aunque cualquiera que fuese la cosa que lo molestaba no lo dejó, finalmente no tuvo alternativa que levantar la cabeza y...

-Achís!

Al escuchar la risa de su hermana, el chico-gato solo volteo los ojos y volvió a dormir.

Iba a ser un largo día.


End file.
